Past is Past Revised version
by Lycan180
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are expecting their first child... and Sasuke is in doubt. Can he get over his past and accept it? And can he look toward the future, forgetting about his brother's words? Only love can prove this a conforting "yes" or a strong "no".


"Past is Past It's Worth the Wait"

By Lycan180, For Lycan190 who loves this pairing, the band, and this song.

Anime - Naruto  
Genre - Romance/Angst  
Lyrics - If everyone cared by Nickelback  
POV - Sasuke  
Pairing - SasuHina

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**_

Midnight: my favorite time of night no matter the circumstances. I would sit on the roof and watch the stars and moon dance into the long hours of night, alone. It was a way to help think of better memories...I could let my true self show. It was only me, the moon, and the stars.

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
**_  
Sometimes I would remember things with my brother, the - lies that he spoke. I remember when I was 6, Anki and I would sneak out and watch the stars. But, past is Past.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

I ask myself, why ponder on _**what could have**_been, but _**what is going to be**_? Of course, I gain no answer. Wolves howl to the silent moon and gain no call, no comfort, back. It's the same because I ask for guidance from my family, who are dead. I remember, the stories mother would tell to help me sleep, the long nights with Itachi when the storms would keep us both up, Itachi coming in to comfort my fears...my entire family who I lost because I wasn't strong enough. Itachi told me to hate him, to detest him, and to cling to life...Past is Past.

_**And I'm singing **_

_**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**_

My eyes downcast I see the running stream. The koi fish jump up and I envy their freedom. But, for Hinata, I already gave that all up to be with her...

_**  
And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along**_

I hoped Naruto would not hate me for everything I did and said ...He said sorry too and we are the best of Friends now. No matter my sight being destroyed by Sharingan, my closest friends will always be Naruto and Sakura. Hinata, she knows the real me...

_**  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)  
**_  
Now I lay outside, under the silent stars and moon, with Hinata. My real side is lost now, and I can't think of how I should act...I shook my head. Past is Past.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

I look at Hinata awake beside me, her hand entwined with mine. As her lilac-white eyes look at me, I can't help but smile. She moved a bit and laid between my legs, her back against my chest, her hands guiding mine to her stomach. Just the fact we were having a child sent shivers of joy down my back. She is my Angel, no matter what, and she is helping me out. My eyes aren't as well as they used to be, so She goes almost everywhere I go; except ANBU missions. I still wish to kill my older brother, but when I think about it, it's what he wants. Our clan was too arrogant, and he showed how weak it really was. Damnit; Past is Past.

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

I laid my jaw on the crook of her neck and closed my eyes. I let out a satisfactory purr; I heard her laugh and I smiled. I felt the child kick; I whispered into Hinata's ear. "It will be a strong one." She leaned back and I kissed her temple. I love her with my entire heart, but how to show her? She is carrying the next Uchiha, and, most likely the first child born between Hyuuga and Uchiha. I know she wants to do this, but, as Kakashi says, underneath the underneath, I'm scared to death. I shook my head again and Hinata looked at me.

"Sasuke; what's on your mind?" She said as she brushed my bangs behind my ears.

"Nothing..."I replied. She looked concerned and I kissed her cheek. She smiled as the child kicked again; I nuzzled her neck, purring again, and she giggled a bit. She moved her hand to my face and I looked at her. She kissed my cheek and I, seriously didn't intend to, I blushed. She laughed and I blushed harder.

"Sasuke, why are you blushing?" she asked. I smiled softly and Kissed her on the lips.

"How Can't I? The only thing I see is the beautiful angel carrying my heir..." I whispered. She blushed and her lilac-eyes lit up as I nuzzled her neck, letting a trail of kisses down her back. Sure, no sex for a long time, but I really don't care Past is past and the future is worth waiting for.

_**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be **_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

Then I heard her say the One truth to me.

"Sasuke, I love you..." She kissed me on my lips and I pulled her close to deepen it. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she let out a suppressed moan. Parting and panting I whispered,

"Aishiteru, Hina-chan..." She smiled and I kissed her cheek.  
And, as we watch the stars together, I let a single tear slide down my cheek as I kissed my angel on the lips one last time as we fell asleep under the full moon...As I slipped into my dreams I heard Hinata say...

"Past will always be Past, but look to the future for the treasures in life..."

I moved a stand of hair behind Hinata's ear. She had fallen asleep shortly after me and I had re-awaked to the Wolves singing to the silent moon. I had no watch so I guessed it was about 2 AM and I couldn't sleep. Grunting slightly when Hinata moved, I sighed. I was not ready for a child. I know she has faith in me, so I guess...I'm only having faith on my side.

_I held my newborn son in my arms and I couldn't believe he was mine. I handed him to Hinata and she asked me what his name should be. I had chosen it when he was conceived:_

_"Keitaro...It means blessed...and he is," I said as I kissed Hinata on the lips softly, "Just as you are, my love." I whisper in her ear and Hinata smiles lovingly at me, the small boy in her arms reaching for me. I smile warmly and pick up the infant, cradling his head as Hinata had told me how to. The small child looked at me; black eyes, slightly dark hair, and the features of a Hyuuga and Uchiha. I smile at Hinata and she nods, her eyes tired. Kissing her forehead, I sit down next to her and she lays with her back against my chest, the same way we had done for so long. She takes my son in her arms, and I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close and resting my head on her shoulder. "I'm proud to call you my wife, Hinata. I'm very proud to know I have the most beautiful girl and the son I've always wanted." _


End file.
